


Dying in Gravity Falls

by allislaughter



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Song Lyrics, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: This is a story of a selfish man. This is the story of a proud man. This is a story of a man with only one more chance to make it right.From a tumblr ask prompt: Stanford with Dying in LA by Panic! at the Disco





	Dying in Gravity Falls

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, this is a from a Tumblr ask prompt using Dying in LA by Panic! at the Disco. The lines in italic are from that song, and everything else is my own writing. Enjoy! ♥

This is a story of a selfish man. This is the story of a proud man. This is a story of a man with only one more chance to make it right.

A genius, unique from birth, raised to believe he could something amazing in his life. In all his studies and all his aspirations, he wants to spend his time uncovering the secrets of the universe and so makes his home in the small town of Gravity Falls. The stage set, the actors ready, Stanford Pines joins the play. He ignores warnings and summons an evil so great, it threatens to tear not just the world but his family apart. Stanford too selfish to see past the promises for the lies they are.

_Every face along the boulevard is a dreamer just like you_

He thinks it’s his duty and his alone to defeat this evil. He spends thirty long years in nightmares to find a way.

His twin thinks it’s his fault he lost Stanford. His twin spends thirty long years trying to rescue him.

The plans intersect and their reunion turns hostile. Stanford too proud to thank his brother, too angry at his lost chance however useless it possibly could have been.

_You looked at death in a tarot card and you saw what you had to do_

He faces the evil and its kin and is easily fooled yet again. He has to depend on his family to come to rescue him, even his twin who still resents being shunned. He faces the horror that his young niece and nephew might die. He faces the reality that the only way to stop this evil is for a conman to pull a greater trick than the evil can anticipate.

He can’t do this alone. He needs his brother. Stanford has one more chance to make it right before he loses Stanley forever.

Stanford thought that he’d be the one being famous, being a hero.

_But nobody knows you now_

Stanford thought everything that happened was his brother’s fault and that Stanley was the irresponsible one that needed to pay him back for what he lost.

_But nobody owes you now_

And here Stanley was, paying with the loss of his memories. Giving everything up to save the world, save their family... to save Stanford from losing everything of his own.

Stanford has one last chance to make it right...

And he only says “You’re our hero, Stanley” once it’s too late to matter.


End file.
